


【哨向】星际运输

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 歌之王子殿下
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 歌王子全员哨向+未来星际。*主那翔，但基本是群像展开，闪宁每个人都有戏份，具体cp见tag*感情线不算露骨，更偏剧情流*其实是兰塞缪的修罗场，但打了分别的tag，岭蓝更偏cb*私设巨无敌多*（hopefully）10章内完结。
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Camus, Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Kotobuki Reiji/Mikaze Ai, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, 兰缪, 塞缪, 岭蓝, 莲真, 那翔, 音时音
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

磁悬浮电梯在121层稳稳当当停下，翔抬手理了理制式衬衣的领口，抬步走入弧形等候大厅。四面墙体都由高分子玻璃组成，阳光毫无阻碍地直射进来，照亮空旷肃穆的厅内， 颇给人一种刺目的压迫感。

翔步履未停，毫不犹豫地走到左侧二号室前，礼节性地扣门而后进入。搭载虹膜识别装置的人工智能辨认出他的身份，以毫无感情波动的电子音说道：“编号6090A哨兵，姓名：来栖翔，军衔：少校。恭喜您完成任务平安归来，第四象限2号战略调控室欢迎您。”

室内面积不大然而层距很高。四面墙体以及整个穹顶都被泛着蓝色荧光的巨大星图覆盖，一张摆着五个智脑光屏的办公桌仿佛悬在半空中，细看才能发现其下透明聚乙烯材质的地面和阶梯。

办公桌前的蓝发青年听闻来人，从手头的工作中抬首望来。他有一双与发色相近的沉静眼眸，看清门口的身影，慢慢噙起一抹浅淡的笑意，“来栖，欢迎回来。”

说完，他抬起戴着白色军服手套的手，示意翔在他对面的沙发入座。翔却并没有理会，径自凑近他的办公桌，饶有兴致地端详那五个连缀得颇为壮观的巨大光屏，一面感叹道：“来了这么多次还是觉得很新奇，圣川，你的办公室真的酷毙了。”

圣川真斗没有对此发表任何意见，只是让家政机器人为翔倒了一杯茶。他的肤色在四周星图荧蓝的光线下呈出一种珠光般的白，连带着那颗泪痣似乎都在闪烁。那种无论做什么都优雅而赏心悦目的仪态，是翔一直羡慕而无法做到的。

“其实按照你的军功，早已足够转入指挥层了。”他似乎想起什么，在光屏上调出几个数据，以他一贯认真的语调慢慢道，“只要你想，你也可以拥有一间这样的办公室。”

“放弃亲手打坏蛋的机会，来坐办公室？”翔捧着茶杯吐了吐舌头，“算了吧，这活适合你不适合我——话说，莲好歹也是你的哨兵，他没有和你在一起吗？”

真斗双手一顿，随即又若无其事地继续在光屏上操作下去，“他与我不在一起才是常态。倒是你家那位，一贯和你连体婴一般，这次怎么没一起来进行任务交接？”

提到这事，翔本来活泼的神色骤然变得忿忿起来，手里的钛合金陶瓷茶杯都差点被他捏碎。

“本来我们是一起来的。”他咬牙切齿地说，“结果途中我临时跟他分开了五分钟。就五分钟，他就又走丢了。”  
“又”字咬得尤其重，似乎在强调当事人的怒火，语调极度恨铁不成钢：“天知道，我加入军队是为了保护莫比乌斯航线联合的人民，并不是来给那月做保姆的。”

真斗轻咳了一下，掩饰没忍住的笑意，“四之宫可是我们那一届的向导首席……他是个很有天赋的向导，在本职工作能保质完成的前提下……生活稍有脱线，也只能你多担待了。从早乙女军校一路到现在，你应该已经很适应了。”

翔摆出不胜其烦的姿态叹了口气，最后在真斗面前摊开手，“所以快把新任务给我吧。我还要……去找他。”

“好。”蓝发的青年重新流露出认真的神色，十指飞快地在光屏上点触着，随后稳重地继续阐述道：“新任务相关说明已经传输进你的终端，这次是运输任务，你需要先去首都星第九研究所领取本次任务对象，然后护送“他”到第一象限白鸽星云的军区疗养院。”  
说着，他精准地在左手墙面上的某处星图虚抓，一块放大之后的三维星图随即出现在他桌面上，实时的星体公转、飞过的彗星，以及呈微微流动状的星云都纤毫毕现地呈现在两人眼前，“任务地点，就是这里。”

直到翔走出中枢指挥塔大门，也还是没搞明白这个指向不明的任务内容。去研究所“领取”任务对象？然而对任务对象的描述却是……“他”？  
更遑论白鸽星云已经在星系边界的边界，上面全是已经退休无所事事的老怪物们，好好的去那儿干什么？

他定了定神，还是先从终端调出那月的联系界面，打算把自己惯会惹祸的搭档找回来再说。可还不待他拨过去，那月的通话申请居然先一步在界面上跳出来。  
按下接通，那月可怜兮兮的大头骤然出现在屏幕上。画面昏暗，他似乎在某个小巷子里，旁边还围着好几个看上去凶神恶煞的人。

“小翔小翔，”那月的声音紧张又委屈，“这几个不认识的人拦在这里，叫我把所有的钱都交给他们，可我……”

话没说完，通讯就猛地被外力切断了。翔感觉自己的太阳穴在突突的跳，心一瞬间提到了嗓子眼。

他知道这是精神标记所致，哨兵对自己的向导具有绝对的保护欲。但此刻他根本连理智判断的余裕都没有，手忙脚乱地定位那月终端的位置，暴戾和恐慌的情绪令他指尖发颤。

好在那月的所在离指挥塔不远。翔以最快的速度飞奔而去，远远便望见小巷深处被几个混混围在墙角的高大青年。身体甚至比思维更快一步，反应过来时，他已经一脚踹开那个准备对那月动手动脚的人，然后以难以置信的柔韧度灵活躲过袭来的棍棒，将那月拉到身后，纳入自己的保护范围。

“军部，代行治安管理！”翔冷冷地亮出制服上两杠一星的肩章。

军部人员可以直接与战力超群的哨兵或是向导划等号，若是普通民众看到估计会瞬间失却一切反抗之心。然而这群混混却完全不以为意，甚至神色更显阴暗，看着他或仇视或狞笑。

“打的就是你们这些资本家的狗！”为首的一人向前一步，乳白色的虚影在他身后显现出来，居然放出了精神体。

翔这才意识到这些大概都不是普通人。他心下微沉，不过也并没有多害怕，冷笑一声，一个金黄色的虚影也同步在他身侧凝实。

是一只威风凛凛，却可爱万分的小奶狮。

气氛霎时凝固了。  
那几个混混先是不敢置信地凝视了几秒，随即指着翔的精神体爆笑起来，“这是——哪里来的小猫咪？”

甚至有人打量着翔的身形，进一步嘲笑道：“军部现在收的哨兵都是这样？精神体是小猫咪，本身长得还和小姑娘一样又娇小又可爱？你那细胳膊经得住哥哥们一拳吗？哈哈哈哈哈……”

翔的神色彻底冷下来，精神体的小奶狮从喉中发出威胁的低吼，全身的毛都在怒火下炸开。

“很好。”他说，“既然你们连小学生物课都没上过，那本大爷就教教你们——猫咪和狮子究竟有什么区别。”

作为早乙女军校体术课的最高记录保持者，翔战斗从来不依赖武器。他纤细的身躯里隐藏着极其巨大的力量，那薄薄的肌肉绷紧时的力度感足以让最老道的战士都感到压迫。  
这些当然不是眼前的混混们能知道的——但他们很快就亲身体会到了。  
最小号的男款军队制服在翔身上仍旧显得略有宽大，他凌厉的高抬腿带起裤腿的衣料，露出的一截脚踝白皙而精巧，踢下去的动作却力若千钧。甚至都没动用精神体助战，他一个人就把这几个同是哨兵的混混打得毫无还手之力。

最后他一脚踩在那个为首的人背上，高傲地俯视下去，终于稍显心情好转地冷哼一声，“再教你一条，所有敢看不起本大爷的人——都死了。”

翔正冲着脚下的人放狠话，并没有注意到背后一个混混居然挣扎着爬了起来。肉体的痛苦显然加剧了他的狠戾，不知从哪儿摸出了一把刀，直接不管不顾就要向前刺去。

“小翔小心！！”千钧一发之际，那月骤地向前方伸出手。他精神体白熊的巨大虚影在背后闪现，空气一瞬间凝滞，那个试图偷袭翔的人顿时像受到什么重击一般，捂着头再度倒下去。

“你们会付出代价的！”那个人昏迷前用仇恨的眼光望过来，“什么无政府社会，经济共同体，莫比乌斯航线联合，都只是剥削的幌子而已！你们……会付出代价的！”

莫比乌斯航线联合没有政府，也就没有任何意义上的思想管控。口吐反论的人翔实在见得太多了，心里更是升不起一丝波动。  
他只面无表情地扫了一眼，用终端记录上报完毕，然后转身就走。

“小翔！”那月匆忙拉住他的衣角，然而接触到他回望过来冰冷的眼神，又讷讷地将手松开，“……你生气了吗？”

“别装了，早乙女的首席向导大人。”翔半眯的水蓝色大眼睛里满是嘲讽，“这群菜鸡根本没办法伤到你一根毫毛吧？也只有我会像个傻子一样担心得要命，生怕你出什么事……”

他并没有意识到自己话语里藏着多浓重的委屈。那月看着他挺直背强撑冷漠的样子，心简直顷刻软成一片，下一秒便忍不住上前一步，像往常一样把他揉到自己怀里。  
“可是……我同样也是你的向导啊。我也很需要自己哨兵的保护的……小翔不愿意保护我吗？”

语调柔和又粘腻，足以融化一切尖锐的怒火。被他抱在怀里的少年沉默了半晌，终于还是像小动物一样哼了一声。

“刚刚小翔真的超帅！小翔是我的哨兵太好啦！我肯定有全世界最帅的哨兵！”那月马上乘胜追击，亲亲热热地俯身下去亲他的脸颊。

“讨好我也没什么用…！笨蛋那月，快放开啦！！”

此刻的中枢指挥塔121层，刚刚沉寂没多久的2号战略调控室，却又迎接到了新的客人。

但门口的人工智能这次仿佛什么都没侦测到一般，一声不发就将人放了进去。再加上刻意放轻的脚步，直到来人随意地半靠到办公桌旁，沉浸在工作中的真斗才猛然发觉他的存在。

几乎只讶异了一瞬，一贯沉静的青年便迅速稳下神色。他眯起眼睛，先是用很不善的目光扫视了一遍这个名义上是自己的哨兵、橙色长发的轻浮家伙，然后没等对方开口，便先一步质问道：“神宫寺，你是遇上了小行星爆炸，还是虫潮复归，才会把自己的精神海状态搞成这副破烂的样子？”

“甚至——”他一边说一边站起，一只手撑着桌子，另一只手扯过面前人的衣领，在上面发现了一丝分明是口红蹭过的痕迹，“在这种状况下，你还有心情和女人调情？”

莲失笑着抬起双手，作出投降的姿势，然而眼前的青年冰雪一般的神色没有一丝融化的迹象，他不由得叹了口气，“为什么你总是对我有这么根深蒂固的偏见呢？你以前可不是这么不可爱的，圣川。”  
他摊摊手，似乎颇为惋惜，但还是接着道：“的确有个女人，是这次分配给我的技术官，在返航遇到气流的时候出了一点小意外——她撞过来，我接住了她，没有任何后续了。技术官那么多，我可能再也不会遇见她。”

“虫潮自从两年前大战结束后就再也没有过了，不然像我这种只带了小型清剿部队的，你觉得我能活着回来见你吗？”莲的脸上挂着他一如既往迷人的微笑，语气却带一丝难以察觉的哄意，“至于我的精神海状态为什么会这么糟糕……别的哨兵一般都和自己的向导同进同出，可我每次去清缴虫族，这么长时间都只能靠自己硬撑……”

他话语中的暗示意味已经很足，真斗却只猛地坐回去，像在逃避似的，眼睛盯着光屏。

“不可能。”他终于斩钉截铁地说，“……我讨厌虫子，所以，不可能。”

“是讨厌虫子，不是讨厌我吗？”莲干脆坐到他的办公桌上，笑眼看他。这个一贯会引起真斗极大反感的行为此刻却不知为何直接被无视了，于是莲变本加厉地俯身继续道：“你为什么要反感这个口红痕迹？吃醋了吗？其实没有必要——我并没有出轨的兴趣。”

这番话终于让真斗抬起头来。但他只是用冷淡的视线瞥了橙发的青年一眼，便彻底转过身去。  
“我讨厌虫子，但我的确也挺讨厌你，神宫寺。”他的语调公事公办，冷硬得如同一块磐石。  
然而他天鹅形态的精神体却不知什么时候已经凝实了出来，忽地飞到办公桌上，迈出优雅的步伐踱到莲面前，微微弯下修长的脖颈，蹭了蹭莲的手臂。

背过身去的真斗本人对这一切一无所知，还在一本正经地继续道：“我们虽然遵循分配标记了彼此，但哨向的标记在很多时候也不一定等于生涯伴侣。只要能完成工作，随便你出去找别人，我根本不会在意。”

莲一言不发地忍着笑意。

“对了，来栖今天来交接任务，临别时让我代他向你问好。”

眼见话题转变，蓝发的青年也终于打算转身回来，为免太折人面子，莲连忙停下逗弄天鹅的手，老老实实坐回原处。

看到自己的天鹅出现在桌上，真斗明显有些惊异，不过很快又稳定了表情。反而是莲有些欲盖弥彰地轻咳了一声，没话找话继续问道：“小不点来了啊……他这次接了什么任务？”

“一个运输任务。”真斗说着，一面随手点开光屏的记录，下一秒却像看到了什么奇怪的事情，微微睁大眼睛，“嗯？他今天接的任务，保密等级……sss？”


	2. Chapter 2

经历了最后一个联邦政体的解体之后，几乎所有星际住民都对“政府”的存在产生了深度怀疑和失望。

无政府的混乱状态在星际蔓延了很长时间，经济动荡、危机四伏成为了那段时期的代名词。直到几个贸易发达星球上的大企业挺身而出，效仿曾经古地球时代有过的“丝绸之路”，将本来处于一条闭合贸易线内的星球联合到一起，组成经济共同体，情况才一步一步稳定下来。

这条给无数人带来了富庶生活的航线形似莫比乌斯环，所以又被称为莫比乌斯航线，其上星球组成的经济共同体于是得名“莫比乌斯航线联合”。

由于航线联合内特殊而繁复的星球分布，人们以坐标（0，0，0）的首都星为原点，建立了巨大的三维坐标系，为每一颗星球提供精确定位。

而区分出的八个象限，每个都各有自己象征军事中枢的指挥塔。训练有素的哨兵和向导被分配至不同塔的辖区，为航线和人民的安全执行形形色色的任务。

那月和翔的辖区在第四象限，任务之余落脚的家自然也在此处。并不是所有的哨兵和向导都会住在一起，但对于从小就没分开过，一起上学、毕业、参军，并建立了最深层次的精神羁绊的这两个人来说，似乎连质疑“住在一起”这个选项的必要都没有。

买房子时他们唯一的争执就是，那月觉得一个卧室就够了，而翔坚持要两个。

最后翔获得了胜利。但事实上另一个卧室的使用率非常之低，几乎只是偶尔作为客房才会住人。

这其中是有非常不可抗的因素存在的。比如今天从指挥塔交接任务回来之后，翔刚刚关门洗好澡，那月就又出现在他房门前。

这位生活有些脱线的向导有一头奶茶金的卷发，此刻濡湿着贴在额前，还在间歇性往下滴水。长而浅色的眼睫沾染水汽，那双新叶一般的眼瞳被浸润得格外柔和。  
他站在门口等待的样子像只乖巧的大型犬，翔说不清是心软还是受不了他低下的生活自理能力，犹豫一瞬，还是招手让他进来，拿起毛巾为他擦头发。

卷曲的发丝在柔软的毛巾下逐渐恢复蓬松，头顶恰到好处的力道让那月舒适地眯起眼。他不由地用身体去追逐那双令他眷恋的手，整个人不断往后仰去，最后倒在了翔身上。

“好重。”翔嘟囔了一句，想要把他推开，手腕却被对方扣住。

“小翔……今天没受什么伤吧？你的精神海好像有点不稳定呢。”那月挂着温和的微笑，话语亲昵而含混得像在撒娇，贴近翔耳畔的动作却强势到无法拒绝，“……我们做一次精神疏导吧。”

翔立时在脑内敲响警钟，七手八脚把人往外推，“不，不用了，我觉得我状态还挺好的……”

“小翔～不可以任性哦～”那月笑眯眯把他抓回来，扣住他的十指，将他温柔地压到床上，“精神海的任何问题都可能造成不可挽回的后果，作为你的向导，我不会允许这种事发生的。乖。”

话音刚落，翔就骤地感到一股力量挤入自己脑中。来不及说出口的拒绝消湮在喉中，无可比拟的热潮霎时袭来，将他整个人卷入无边无际混沌的汪洋。

他感到自己像是深海中的蚌，在忽如其来的巨浪下被迫将外壳完全敞开，露出脆弱柔软的内芯，然后被人一口一口采撷殆尽。

“嘘——没事，没事的……难受就抓紧我。”

耳边传来温吞而模糊的呢喃，翔这才意识到自己居然已经被结合热折磨得落了泪。他一直以来都有结合热耐受低的毛病，每次精神疏导对他来说都无异于一场折磨。而他的向导却从没有因此对他有过一丝一毫的体恤，反而呈现出某类难以理解的热衷，每次都纠缠着他、掌控着他，以一种近乎不死不休的姿态，将两人的精神海紧紧交融到一起。  
每到这时，那月沉重浩瀚的精神力就仿佛在沸腾一般，只会以排山倒海的气势倾倒而去，逼着可怜的哨兵一遍又一遍接受冲刷——直到他全身乃至指尖都烧起粉色，双腿发软，几近晕厥地倒进自己怀里。

此刻翔乖乖躺在他身下，倒也免去了双腿发软的烦恼。那月怜爱地将他拥入怀里，让他抱着自己喘息。

年轻的哨兵早已无法保持神智的清醒。在漫长如刑罚的疏导过程中他下意识扣住身上人的背，不堪承受地将头埋进他的颈窝。这个人给予他痛苦，他却像在眷恋这份痛苦一般，不受控制地为他所吸引，只想永远与他相连。

迷迷蒙蒙之间，他们互相标记那一晚的事，却旧日回放一般，在翔的脑海中闪现过去。  
那是一场彻头彻尾的乌龙。彼时两个人都才刚分化没多久，对崭新的身体特质好奇而知之甚少。那月缠着他说想试试做精神疏导是什么感觉，他随口同意了。  
然而他根本没想到自己会烧得那么厉害——本来在疏导过程中他理应保持清醒，甚至掌握主动权，然而他完全没能做到。可另一边的那月，向来冲动而不知分寸——在此时尤是如此。  
几乎毫不犹豫地，那月顺从本能种下标记，并引导翔标记了自己。

清醒过来后，他们被迫迎接了来自几乎全校老师的说教。然而更麻烦的莫过于第二天就怒气冲冲跑到学校来兴师问罪的来栖薰。翔的这位双胞胎弟弟虽然因为生病缺席了考试没能入学早乙女，但自从分化以来就一直满心期待并坚信自己将会是和哥哥互相标记共度一生的人——没想到自家哥哥才刚刚15岁，就猝不及防被人截胡了。

薰的身材也只稍比翔高一点儿，站在那月面前着实不够看。但他还是毫不胆怯地挺得笔直，强忍着眼泪狠狠地瞪了那月半小时，仿佛藉此就可以传达自己的愤懑。  
可被他瞪的那个人从始至终都温温和和的，似乎有点歉意，又似乎什么都没懂，简直让人仰倒。薰实在想不出把自己哥哥从这个大块头手里救出来的办法，最后只能恨恨地放下狠话，一步三回头地离开了早乙女 ：

“你如果敢对小翔不好，我连夜也会来带他去洗标记的！！”

现在那月算是对他不好吗？还是算好过了头？

翔晕晕乎乎地瘫软在床上，连抬一抬手指的力气都没有。隐约能感到那月好像在安抚性地亲吻他的颈侧，他也没有精力多管。几乎只过了几秒钟，他就被精疲力尽后无法抗拒的睡意席卷，彻底昏睡过去。

那月白皙的面庞也已经被结合热烧得微红，一面却带着某种餍足般的情绪，连眉眼都安稳地舒展开来。他最后亲了亲小哨兵的面颊，驾轻就熟地在他身边躺好，与他相拥着一起进入梦乡。

那月的精神梳理虽然粗暴，但着实很有效。翔第二天只觉得神清气爽，力量百倍，往研究所走去的步伐都虎虎生风。

这其实是个阴天，但翔不仅穿了一件很酷的黑皮衣，还硬是戴了一个在他小小的脸上显得格格不入的大墨镜。那月亦步亦趋跟在他背后，看了一眼，又看一眼，最后没忍住问道：“小翔，你为什么要戴墨镜呀？”

翔的神色被镜片遮挡，但他嘴角明显勾起一抹得意洋洋的弧度，“帅吧！我之前在训练场遇到兰丸前辈……明明在室内，他却还戴着墨镜，盘着手用这种姿势坐在椅子上看我们，”他边说边生动形象地比划，“——简直酷毙了！果然真男人就应该天天戴墨镜！我决定也从今天开始！”

“可是，”那月有点不开心，“这样我就看不到你的眼睛了……我喜欢你的眼睛。”

翔总是无法习惯自家向导时不时的直球。他虽然觉得自己作为哨兵不能一直如此被动，但奈何眼前的人仿佛天生就比他段数更高，每次他都只能脸红心跳，却不知如何回应。

恰好前方转角处有一个人走出来，翔顿时像找到救命稻草一样转移视线望去，看清后眼中更是冒出惊喜的光，“卡缪前辈！”

卡缪淡淡地停下脚步，显然也注意到了他们。翔这才意识到自己的失礼，赶忙收回迈出的腿，规规矩矩地行了一个军礼，“早安，卡缪准将阁下！”

“早安，来栖，四之宫。”卡缪略一颔首道。

在这种清晨他的着装也一丝不苟，三件套银蓝色军装仿佛每一寸都为他量身打造，贴合出优越的肩宽与劲瘦的腰身，连完全没有版型可言的制式长裤也能在他身上显出修长性感的味道。

似乎有人在不断地给他发消息，让他手腕上终端的提示灯忽闪不停。卡缪却连一丝不耐烦都没有，只是将终端电源关闭，象征性地略微一笑，“失礼了。”  
他低垂的眼睑偶尔会给人造成柔和的错觉，但只要对上那双冰蓝色的眼眸，便会顷刻领会此人的凛然不可侵犯。

也只有那月在面对他时能完全忽略他的气势，甚至笑眯眯地凑上前去，“缪酱前辈！好巧，我们刚刚聊到丸酱前辈，就遇到你了！”

“兰丸”这个名字，与卡缪绑定得如此顺理成章。他们作为结对的哨兵和向导，一起参加过虫族战争，一起出生入死，执行过无数次任务。他们是令人艳羡的搭档，是无数年轻的哨兵向导所景仰的英雄……本应如此。

卡缪眼中的情绪很淡。翔敏感地察觉到他兴致缺缺，瞬间回想起那些“兰丸前辈和他的向导不和”的传闻，赶紧拉住那月，阻止他把兰丸的话题继续下去。

“哈哈……没想到能在这儿遇到，前辈也是在这一块有任务吗？”他有些尴尬地没话找话。

“不算吧，只是有点事。”卡缪随口回答。然而一系列插曲过后，他似乎已经不打算再维持初时客气而端矜的态度，扫了一眼现在的时间，便微微抬起下颌，不自觉流露出上位者的高傲和威势，“你们是来做任务的？有空浪费在这里和我寒暄？”

“很抱歉！”翔感觉自己冷汗都要流下来了，“那我们这就告辞！前辈再见！”

卡缪甚至没有再看他们一眼，便抬腿大步向前走去。翔偷偷回望他挺直的背影，小声叹了口气。

“卡缪前辈好厉害……也好可怕啊。”

这一整片都是第九研究所的占地，四下除了试验场碳纤维质的围墙，看不到任何建筑物。其实翔不明白卡缪到这儿来能有什么事，不过哪怕卡缪还没离开，他也并没有胆子追问下去。

翔晃晃脑袋，把这些抛到脑后，拉着那月快步前往任务地点。研究所有ABC三个楼群，两个人绕了颇远的路，终于走入目的地C2楼的门厅后，立刻有人接待他们。

“军部负责人是吗？请往这边走。”

翔感觉这个研究所的地形比起迷宫也不遑多让，四通八达七拐八弯，跟着接待人不知走了多久，足足经过了五道虹膜加指纹双重认证的保险门后，才骤地进入了一个宽阔的圆形厅室。

房内靠墙一圈都是实验台和光子计算机，数个研究人员依旧在工作着。而房中央竖着一个巨大的玻璃柱体，无数根光纤从中连出，与外部的光子计算机相接，信号传输造成的光芒像飞星一般四处流窜，点亮了暗蓝色的柱身，隐约可见其中漂浮着一个巨大水母一样的东西。

再走近一些，翔才猛然发觉，这个玻璃柱体其实是个营养罐。而那个巨大的“水母”，居然是一个少年。

浮散的天蓝色头发构成了水母的“伞”，而他纤长的身躯以及其上无数延伸出的光纤构成了“触须”，紧闭双眼的少年仿佛来自某个失落之地的深海生物，被禁锢在柱中，呈出一种神秘、静谧而诡异的美感。

翔和那月都震惊得说不出话，而研究人员已经开始驾轻就熟地更改参数。营养液一寸一寸被排空，少年被人抱出来，有人为他擦拭身体，有人为他测试各项指标，井然有序的一系列工作后，毫无征兆地，他忽然睁开眼睛。

和他的头发一样的，浅海天空一般，安静的瞳色。

他大概已经不是第一次苏醒，没有任何茫然便自行站立起来，径直走到翔和那月面前。

仿佛苍穹一样浩瀚无边，又似乎空洞得一无所有。不带一丝感情，纯粹而洁净得令人心悸。  
他开口道：“你们好。我是你们的任务对象，美风蓝。”

-

第九研究所的等离子大门在身后闭合，卡缪毫不犹豫地向前，拐过几个转角，无声无息走入磁悬浮高速公路入口下隐蔽的缓冲区。

如同幻觉一般，刚刚还空无一物的缓冲区里突然出现一只黑猫。它优雅地走来，慵懒地舔了舔爪子，而后竟直接跳到卡缪肩膀上，还心情甚好地喵了一声。

卡缪因为它的动作全身僵住，随即沉下脸色，语气不善地道：“这有意思吗，爱岛？”

身后传来慢条斯理的声音，暗色皮肤的少年步履轻快地走出来，精神体的黑猫随之逐渐消散——但他本人与黑猫其实也没有太大区别。

“你确定要用这种态度对我讲话吗，卡缪？”塞西尔绿宝石一般美丽的眼眸泛出兴味的色泽。他一只手捻着下颌，年轻的脸上带着天真而柔和的朝气，似乎很容易让人产生亲近之意，然而眸光流转间却又隐隐能看出某种近乎野性的残酷，“你这样难道没有失礼吗，西尔克帕雷斯的伯爵阁下？”

卡缪对他的个性已经再熟悉不过，此刻也懒得虚与委蛇，冷哼了一声，“那需要我称呼您‘殿下’吗，阿古那帕雷斯的王子大人？”

塞西尔丝毫不恼，反而施施然行了一个贵族礼：“你还记得你我的身份就好。”

“死也不可能忘的。”卡缪嗤笑着垂下眼眸，也不知道是在自嘲，还是嘲讽对方，“我清楚我的宿命。”

气氛似乎有一瞬的沉寂，但下一秒卡缪就恢复了一贯稳重的神色，打开终端调出几个数据，公事公办地道：“事情和你所料一样。钥匙就在‘Ai’身上，上面打算近期运送他去白鸽星云，而执行这个任务的人——”

嘲讽的笑意又隐隐浮现在他冰蓝色的眼中，然而他的语气却很轻，几乎像在叹息一般，“是编号6090的来栖翔和四之宫那月。本来查这个保密等级的讯息会颇费工夫，没想到今早他们直接撞到了我跟前……也真有够倒霉的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前不停给卡缪发消息的就是塞西尔ww  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

这是寿岭二半小时内第五次走神了。

他握着骨瓷茶杯，垂眸漫无目的地注视水中漂浮的茶叶梗。室内如同水族馆一般，巨大的圆弧形温带海洋缸充当了左后两墙，粼粼水波与间或掠过的鱼影映衬在他面庞上，柔和而安宁的阴翳使那双棕色眼眸看上去格外清浅，只是显而易见地涣散没有焦距。

心理医生叹一口气，轻声唤道：“寿先生？寿岭二先生？您在听我说话吗？”

岭二有些恍惚地怔愣片刻，才慢慢回神，满怀歉意地挠了挠头：“哎——不好意思，我们刚刚在聊什么来着？要多出去走走？”

“是的。大自然对您的病情有好处，而且新的邂逅也有助于您尽快从创伤中走出……”

“医生小姐，为什么要这么严肃嘛。”岭二用一种微恼却不正经的语气调笑道，“你看我的样子，用得上‘创伤’两个字形容吗？”

他一边说，一边夸张地举了举手，以示自己的元气。然而医生的脸色却完全没有缓解，眼中甚至浮起一层浅淡的悲悯一般的情绪。

“……您就算用这副模样自欺欺人，也是没有用的。我已经为您提供了两年的心理咨询，虽然您的情况的确比最开始好了一些，但仍然不容乐观……我甚至担心您只是将问题隐到了内心更深处，然后竖起面具来让周围的人安心……您知道的，这样反而不利于您的治疗。如果可以，我希望您能地将真正的心声吐露给我听。”

这一通情真意切的话语让岭二措手不及。他张了张嘴，霎那间却有些失语。医生见状，顿时更加诚恳地前倾身子，进一步劝说道：“我们非常理解您的情况，失去自己的哨兵对任何向导来说都无异于灭顶之灾……有太多人一辈子都没能走出这个打击，但您是航线联合的英雄，在虫族战争中为我们付出那么多……我只是不忍心看到您继续受折磨。”

这个话题却让岭二的神色莫名变淡。他礼节性地一笑，手指无节奏地在扶手上点了几下，语调中有种故作的轻松，“我明白，谢谢你。不过我想提醒你一点——付出了很多，甚至牺牲了的人，是爱音。英雄是他，饱受折磨的也是他，没必要将这些功劳冠到我头上。我早已经辞去军职，现在不过是普通人罢了。”

“中将阁下，您不必……”

恳切的话还未说完就被打断。岭二忽然正坐起来，一改先前散漫的神色，抬手示意医生噤声。

凝神确认了少顷，他才慢慢看向室内唯一一个窗口，“……你有听到……一声鸟鸣吗？”

他说话的样子甚至称得上失魂落魄。医生担忧地看着他，斟酌少顷，最后只回答道：“并没有，阁下。”

岭二却已经完全不理会她，兀自站起身来，快速走到窗边，试图在这咫尺一方的庭院里找寻什么。

医生欲言又止地跟在他身后。这颗LK16号人造居住卫星上，所有生态位的物种都是后续人为投放的，其中并没有任何鸟类。

然而与此同时另一个同样显而易见的事实跃上她心头——  
那位在虫族战争中英勇战死的年轻哨兵，他的精神体，是一只美轮美奂的青鸟。

明知已经绝不可能再听见青鸟的啼鸣，在远离战场遗墟九万四千光年的人造卫星上，被独自遗留下来的那个青年，却还是凝望着旷远的蓝天，追寻方才如惊鸿掠过的熟悉声音，无望而孤注一掷地，慢慢向前伸出了手。

美风蓝慢慢向天空伸出了手。

一左一右跟在他身边的那月和翔不得不再次停下脚步。翔叉起腰，无可奈何地问道：“这次又怎么啦？”

“在记录，阳光照射皮肤的触感，以及天空色泽与标准色卡的区别。”蓝冷淡无波的声音响起，说到此处时却忽而一顿，“与计算机中收录的任何颜色都不同……是很特别的蓝色。”

“我猜，蓝酱想表达的意思，是‘美’哦。”那月笑眯眯地和他一起仰望天空，“首都星的大气防护罩会令阳光折射出不同的色泽，所以上午的天空偏钴蓝色，而下午却会偏湖绿……真的很美呢。”

蓝怔怔地看了一会儿天空，复低头看自己被阳光烘烤得微温的手指，慢慢地自言自语道：“这就是‘美’吗……？”

“世界上很多东西呢，干巴巴的数据是传达不了的，只有亲身体会才能领会到真谛。蓝，你还要多看多学啊！”翔得意地大步迈到前面，墨镜险些从鼻梁滑下去，又被他故作高深地摆正。

也只有那月立马兴致勃勃地为他捧场：“小翔说得好有道理！”  
他说着，又想要把小小的哨兵抱起来，翔慌忙躲避，两个人绕着圈子你追我跑，中间伫着一个直挺挺站着的蓝，情况一度变得非常混乱。

“笨蛋那月！这点你也和蓝一样！你们都给我——脚踏实地一点啦！！”

首都星无论去哪一个象限都非常便捷，然而白鸽星云在第一象限的最边界，哪怕一路走宇宙高速跃迁通道，少说也要耗时4天。

更何况护送蓝的任务保密等级极高，普通的公共交通工具不必说，连军方专用路线都显得太高调，翔一行人最后选择自行驾驶星舰，从一条极不常用的偏僻航线绕去白鸽星云。

漫长的星际航行是非常枯燥无聊的。大多数时候蓝都把自己设置成了待机模式，而那月会安安静静地看一点书，或者缠着翔陪他玩。

到即将经历第三次虫洞跃迁时，翔惯例地把蓝叫醒，让他做跃迁准备。几个人在安全减震气囊上系安全带的关头，毫无征兆地，蓝突然说了一句：“我听见有人在呼唤我。”

“什么？！”翔一边按住乱动的那月，一边手忙脚乱地进行各类设置，根本没心思听他说话。

“我说，有人在呼唤我。”蓝的语调没有一分变化。些微蓝紫色的荧光从他清透无波的眼眸中泛起，空中似乎传来某种振翅的翕动，下一秒，就像随着气流骤然飞至，一只尾羽华丽的青鸟凭空出现，欢快地啁啾一声，以完美的弧线停落在了蓝微微抬起的指尖。  
“……它听见了。”

“！！！”  
还好安全带伸缩范围小，避免了翔直接向后倒到那月身上。而比起震惊到说不出话的翔，那月只是略微夸张地长大了嘴，便高兴地赞叹道：“好漂亮的小鸟先生！是蓝酱的精神体吗？”

“重点不在那儿吧！”翔愤愤坐直，感觉自从开始这个任务后自己就一直在经受惊吓的连环，“精神体不是人类独有的吗？什么时候仿生人也可以……”

其实莫比乌斯航线联合在十几年前就出于伦理问题禁止了仿生人的制造，但自从在研究所地下见到蓝那一刻起，不用说翔也已经明白——军方和研究所出于某种目的进行了这个秘密项目，美风蓝作为其项目成果，根本不可能是普通人类。  
但这一切与他的任务没有关系。作为军人他只需要执行命令，而没必要刨根究底。

可问题是，一个刚刚激活没多久的仿生人，却拥有精神体，还说什么精神体能听到声音……这已经违背正常生理学了啊！！

“是啊，为什么呢。”没有理会翔的抓狂或那月的兴致盎然，蓝只是没有焦距地注视着手上的青鸟，似乎在通过它看向某个空远的地方，“我是谁，我为何能够存在……我大脑里的数据库虽然庞大，却仍然找不到任何一个关于这个问题的答案。”  
他微颤的尾音从一贯的冷淡中透出某种轻薄而精美的脆弱。翔心下一揪，他却已经又自顾自继续道：“当然，我没奢求哨向生理学挂科了两年的翔能给我解答。我的意思是，呼唤我的那个人，也许会知道答案。”

翔一拍桌子，险些炸毛，“什…啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
舰船猝不及防到达了跃迁的阈值，虫洞巨大的引力让整艘星舰的加速度骤然以指数量级提升，害他的声音在剧烈的超重中变得颠簸起伏而意味不明。

“小翔，有点吵诶。”那月很义正言辞地表示责备，微微倾身，一只手把他半揽进怀里，一面轻抚他的背，帮他渡过因失重产生的不良反应，“蓝酱的话还没说完，你要安静哦，乖。”

翔简直不敢相信自己居然被那月说教了，一时间整个人愣在他怀里。而蓝没有理会他们的闹剧，兀自继续道：“其实我在首都星的时候就已经听见过那个声音，但我的程序指令让我尽可能配合你们的任务，所以我没有说明。但最近——”

他的脸上罕见地露出了一丝近乎焦虑的神色，目光茫然地投向舰外无垠宇宙的某个不明的方向，“最近这个声音变得格外强烈起来。我认为，我有必要去见那个人一面。”

虫洞跃迁终于接近终点，翔的跃迁反应也平复下来。他抬头，果然看到那月欲言又止地看着自己。

但翔只是摇了摇头，两人无声对视了须臾，最终像是达成了什么共识，那月叹一口气，慢吞吞地垂下眼睑，而翔坐直身体，转头看向蓝，一贯表情丰富的脸上是罕见的正色。  
“具体情况我大致明白了。但是蓝，你了解你想见的那个人的长相、身份、地址——任意讯息吗？”

蓝顿时陷入怔忡。

“你甚至不能证明那不是你的幻觉。”翔的面庞在虫洞不断变换的光线下显得笃定而漠然，“……风险太高了，我们不能让你去见他。”

跃迁结束，飞行平稳下来，令人窒息的沉静随之注满舱室。  
壮丽的行星带从窗外略过，映出翔逐渐软化而歉疚的表情，他再次开口的时候声音已经变得轻柔和缓：“你也许是太累了，毕竟这是你第一次进行长途星际航行……我们到下一个星球修整半天再走吧。”

此处已经进入LK星系的领区。因为优越的恒星位置、公自转时长和星体重力，这个区域一向是很受欢迎的度假疗养圣地。不少有钱人喜欢在此置办不动产，地价早已被哄抬得寸土寸金。为满足更多人的旅游和居住需求，不断有新的人造居住卫星被填造出来，形成此处无数独特却美丽的卫星环景致。

翔随便选了一颗看上去人不太多的卫星降落。接驳港冷冷清清，只有服务机器人在四处游荡，感应到有人经过，此起彼伏地播放事先录好的欢迎语。

“这里是LK23啊……真令人怀念。那月，我们上次去的是哪一颗来着？LK7吗？”

翔抱着脑袋，后仰着看向走在他身侧的高大青年。那月却好像有点不高兴，在终端上调出一张图片，赫然是他们之前度假时的合影。照片里他们和一个褐发的青年勾肩搭背一起傻笑着，而他们背后有醒目的“LK16欢迎您”几个字。

“小翔就忘了吗？那明明是我们第一次一起度假，而且是你想去看望在那里疗养的岭酱前辈，我们才决定去那儿的……”

那月小狗狗一样的眼神让翔毫无办法，只能连声道歉。而蓝盯着那张合影，却不留痕迹地倒吸了一口气，一瞬间凝滞住脚步。

不是幻觉。  
一个强烈的声音在他心中对他说。  
我要找的人就在那里。

这个认知令他脑中的数据流直接沸腾起来，莫名的冲动如电流般袭打神经末梢，然而当那月收起终端，回头问他为什么不动时，他只是以一贯的语调回答了一句，  
“没什么。”

作为专为旅游开发出来的卫星，LK23处处都透着令人赏心悦目的舒适。一行人走走停停，本想先找个商区大吃一顿，然而还没来得及放松下来，翔马上又察觉出了问题。

这颗卫星实在是太过空旷了。  
哪怕并非节假日，这颗卫星也不应该人烟稀少到这个程度。

那月显然也发现了同一个问题。他们虽然平时闹闹腾腾的，但这种时候却分外有默契地一左一右将蓝保护在中间，开始不留痕迹地四下观察起来。

“新闻上说，LK星系东部，也就是离我们现在位置不足一光年的地方，前两天刚刚出现了小规模的虫潮。”那月一面在终端上确认，一面沉着语调说道。

翔狠狠蹙起眉头。哪怕在当初虫族战争的时候，LK星系也是远离战场的腹地。这个地方怎么会出现虫潮？

“还是莲君率军击退的，目前仍然有斥候部队在附近进行扫尾。”那月接着翻了翻新闻内容，忽然一改往常柔和的姿态当机立断道：“是我们思虑不周了。这个地方出现虫潮并不正常，就算只是巧合，为了蓝酱的安全起见，我们还是继续航行，去下个星系再休息吧。”

蓝却突然顿住脚步，淡淡地看向左前方，“可能已经来不及了。”

话音刚落，一股极强的精神压迫如泰山压顶一般从天而降。那月迅速向前一步，用他浩瀚的精神力将翔和蓝笼罩在内，面色冰冷地看向前方。  
几人身披黑色斗篷，从转角处现身。全员赫然都是哨兵，清一色的猛兽型构造体气势汹汹紧随其后，连空气都被骤然出现的高强度精神力场压迫到扭曲错位起来。

“sss级任务，果然没有那么简单啊。”翔叹一口气，眼中却兴致勃勃地燃起战火，单手拍了拍那月的肩膀，下一秒小小的身体就如离弦之箭，以极强的爆发力反向那几个人攻去。

敌人有备而来，与先前的混混之流有天壤之别。而且他们似乎和一般的哨兵有什么不同，就如同最开头给人压迫感的精神力一样，有一个人甚至可以将精神力凝实成为冷兵器，令人防不胜防。

翔一个横腰躲开袭来的暗箭，小奶狮与他默契无间地跃起，利爪挥向黑袍人，将对方扑倒。兜帽被扯开，显露出一张平平无奇，没有任何值得留意之处的脸。  
脑中本有的一系列猜想随之被否定。翔咬咬牙，这个迷雾般的任务连敌人都如一团迷雾。

那月却突然在他身后沉声叫道：“小翔。”

翔回头与他对视一眼，随即意识到什么般看向前方大楼。从二楼到顶层的六楼，窗里居然依稀可见更多数不胜数的黑衣人，影影幢幢如梦魇一般，虎视眈眈地注视这这边的战局。  
长久的默契令他瞬间理解了那月的意思——  
不宜恋战。

他当机立断，且战且退，迅速回到那月和蓝身侧，“走！”

天色逐渐转暗，云层腾卷于昏白的天际，空气却沉重而凝滞，四周似乎须臾之间便从白昼变幻出某种奇异的暮色来。

然而无人有暇注意这种微妙的变化。翔发挥出十成十的反追踪功力，拉着两个人七拐八弯走入一条巷道，才终于稍稍甩开穷追不舍的黑袍人。  
然而还没喘一口气，前方的阴影处，突然亮起两团幽绿的萤火。

翔平素最害怕鬼神之流，当即被唬得向后踉跄。随后定睛一看，才发觉那居然是一双眼睛——如宝石般泛着荧光的，猫的眼睛。

如同与黑暗融为一体，从深渊中投出幽深而沉静的凝视，黑猫忽地迈出一条腿，轻巧的步伐却给人带来某种被猛兽锁定的压迫感。

这一系列事情太诡异而恰到好处了。翔心间警钟狂起，还来不及出声让那月和蓝躲避，就猛然和蓝一起，被那月牢牢地拉进怀抱。  
“——小心！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章有几个小高潮（修罗场要来了）


	4. Chapter 4

一片漆黑的夜海。

无风，没有一丝光亮。  
些微潮汐的起落首先传入耳畔，而后那月才意识到自己跪坐在沙滩上。时间已不知过去多久，细软的砂将他的十指掩埋，随着他抬手的动作，却流水一般滑落，顷刻间消失在了无边的滩涂里。

暮色中，遥远而渺茫的海平线被一艘船的剪影割断，仿佛某个庞大而饱含压迫的默片场景，一言不发地、在潮汐中被推往远方。  
那月如有所感，猛地抬头，随即露出惶恐的神色。

“不要……不要抛下我……”他口中溢出破碎的低喃，踉跄着脚步，不管不顾地踏入海水。然而蓦然一个大浪袭来，便把他狼狈地打回岸边，一切追赶都只是徒劳无功。

“你很害怕孤独。”黑暗中，一对莹绿色的眼眸倏忽亮起，慢悠悠的语调带有一点可爱的笨拙，却又如同稚童一般天真残酷，“但你……什么都留不住呢。”

那月浑身湿透，狼狈地倒在沙滩上。那个有着美丽绿眼睛的人走了过来，蹲下端详着他，继续说道：“你的世界空无一物、漆黑寂寥。你的力量就像这片沙滩——磅礴却散乱，虚幻而无法把握……多么可悲啊。”

那月的脸上逐渐浮现出痛苦的神色，却仍旧死死攥着拳头，挣扎着试图坐起。

“还在自不量力地想从我手中守护那两个人吗？”绿眼睛的人叹了一口气，“就这么放弃的话，明明就不必辛苦了。”

但那月不为所动，甚至倔强地咬紧了牙关。夜海边际，混沌的黑暗终于逐渐清明起来。先是几点明灭的星子，接着宛如天光乍破，一轮朗朗明月骤然从海平面升起。  
波涛万顷摇荡着泠泠清辉，高远而广阔无边的月华中，万事万物都染上温柔的微光。

记忆如电光石火一般回笼。敌人突如其来的伏击、小巷、绿色眼睛的黑猫……在对方强大的精神力面前，他选择将那两个人抱在怀里，独自承受攻击——

绿眼睛的少年似乎很诧异于那月居然能顷刻间做到这个程度，但事情显然已经朝他绝不希望的方向发展，而且无可阻挡了。

“我会留住。”那月撑起身子，微长的额发将他的神色遮挡，只能看见冷硬不带一丝弧度的唇线，“也会保护。”  
他缓缓抬起头，新叶一般的眼眸此刻居然凌厉得如同寒光湛湛的刀刃。少年被他震慑得倒退一步，有些懊恼地呜了一声，下一瞬轻盈一跃，重新化为小猫。

“真是固执啊……那今天就先到此为止吧。”小猫眯着幽绿色的眼睛，一瞬的烦闷之后，却又像毫不在乎一般转身过去甩了甩尾巴。

“反正……一切都才刚刚开始呢。”

“……那月……那…月…………”

焦急不断的呼喊在耳畔显得有几分失真，青年的意识骤然从精神海被拉回现实世界，仿佛长久窒息后剧烈地倒吸一口气，接着猛然睁开眼睛。

“那月！！你还好吗！！”翔抱着他的头，让他躺在自己膝上，急得差点哭起来。  
见他睁眼，蓝立刻上前，检查他的体温和脉搏，而后拧起眉头，“低烧、心率过速、瞳孔放大……”

“看够了？”那月忽然毫不留情地打开蓝的手，往日温和的眸中只剩一片阴翳。  
离他最近的翔顿时一愣，随即像是意识到什么般，骤然惊恐地高声叫道：“蓝！退开！躲起来！！”

话音刚落，一股恐怖而饱具攻击性的精神力如大浪席卷一般在整个区域炸开，小巷残旧的墙垣一瞬间化为齑粉。

处于风暴中心的翔只来得及瞥见那抹淡紫的微光闪到了拐角，便再也自顾不暇。他往日温和的搭档已经化身狠戾的魔王，从他怀里微微仰身，毫不留情地掐住了他的脖颈。

“臭小鬼……还是这么傻，这么弱，怎么做他……做我的搭档？”砂月并没有真的让翔缺氧，反而像拎小猫崽一样，只是把他掌控在手里。看他微微颤抖的样子，居然还饶有兴致地勾起唇角，“关键时刻还要靠他来救，你就是这样保护你的向导的？”

他说完，似乎很不屑一顾地把翔甩开，任凭他俯在地上咳个不停，居然径自就要离开。还未抬起脚步，又倏忽被抓住了裤腿。

“咳咳……你的精神海紊乱了……你在发烧。”翔趴在他脚边，倔强地抱着他的脚踝，“我是你的哨兵，只有我的精神力能安抚你……回来。”

砂月连动都没有动一下。

“混蛋……”翔抓着他的腿，直接把他当柱子撑站了起来。虽说哪怕站直也不过到对方肩膀，仍旧需要竭力仰头才能与之对视，但他的气势丝毫不弱，“你自己不在乎，难道要害他的身体被烧坏吗！”

砂月闻言果然有了一丝动摇。翔对自家向导精神海不稳时会出现的这个第二人格早已彻底了解，也根本不再会被他色厉内荏的表象吓到，直接上手，搂住他的后脑，把他往自己这边按，紧紧贴住他的额头，二话不说强势地把自己的精神力侵了进去。

此刻砂月的精神海就如同龙卷风席卷一般混乱不堪，把他刮得生疼。罪魁祸首却还要轻蔑地瞥他，一面冷嘲热讽：“呵，就这么讨厌我？精神海平复，那月就会回来，你也不会看到我了，想得很美啊。”

翔气急败坏地哽住，半晌才恨恨地怒道：“是，你怎么比得上那月一根手指头！我最讨厌你了，一眼都不想看到你！快把那月还给我啊！”

砂月也气得瞪起眼睛：“他什么时候是你的了？！我才是与他一体两面的存在，我都没有说话，什么时候轮得到你这臭小鬼……”

翔简直被他气得两眼发昏，那刻薄偏偏又形状优美的唇瓣在咫尺之处一张一合，把他搞得心烦不已。待反应过来，他已经凑上前，狠狠吻了上去。

两个人大眼对小眼，都愣了一刻，随即像触电一般松开彼此。翔轻咳一声，强行义正言辞大声道：“看什么看！亲起来安抚得更快！我亲我的向导不可以嘛！”

砂月挑起眉毛，不知想到什么，居然慢慢直起身来，不再为了配合他半弯下腰，看笑话一般，好整以暇地勾起唇，“那好啊。我也不是不能勉为其难收下你的献吻——你自己好好踮起脚来吻吧。”

以翔的身高，就算踮起脚，要亲砂月也很勉强。砂月愉悦地看着小少年骤然涨红的脸，终于有了一丝得胜的快意，继续揶揄道：“需要我把你抱起来吗？你要是求我，倒也不是不可……”

“快点抱我啊！”翔才不奉陪，直接恶狠狠地打断他，冲他抬起双手，连耳朵都红透了，“你再这样，我就去那月面前说你坏话！”

砂月发誓他根本没有被可爱到，只是不想让臭小鬼在那月面前诋毁他的形象而已。  
然而当真正唇齿相贴，气息交融在一起的时候，甜美的触感却又让他忍不住整个软化下去。两个人紧紧搂着彼此，亲得毫无章法，比起接吻倒更像在打架，但他意识海的骤风却因此迅疾平复。等到安抚接近完成，也仍旧眷恋得无法停止索取。  
到最后翔因缺氧迷离地喘着，他终于轻笑了一声：“……最讨厌我，嗯？”

翔扭头不看他，埋进他的脖颈闷声道：“……最讨厌了，全世界第一讨厌。”

砂月本来托着他的臀将他抱在怀里，闻言挑起眉，在他大腿上用力掐了一下，“又色又坏的臭小鬼……那等你最喜欢的那个人回来了，要给我照顾保护好他，懂吗？”

“用得着你说吗！”翔凶巴巴地正想抬头瞪视，就发现对方神色忽然一变——所有的锋芒褪色为无辜和茫然，眼瞳也再次呈出温和而脆弱的新叶一般的色泽。  
面对他的斥责，那月缓缓流露出困惑的神色：“小翔，我说了什么吗……？”

这个砂月！！  
翔克制住恼火的情绪，掩饰性地轻咳了一声，“没有。我是说……那月，你吓死我啦！！刚刚你突然暴走，差点害蓝受伤，我们快去确认一下他的安危啊！”

第四象限。

零落的绿植三三两两攀附在阳台的藤架上，从明净的窗台探出几片枝叶，将清透的碧色晕染在室内洁白无垢的墙面上。

除此之外，室内的一切都极其简洁，井然有序到连一丝烟火气都看不出的程度。比起“家”，这里倒更像一个随时可以舍弃的落脚点。

塞西尔轻盈地迈步，绕过花盆，没有急于拉门进去，反而极其有礼貌地在窗户上曲指轻叩两声，惊起室内正安静看书的那个人。

“没有锁门。”卡缪迅速恢复冷静，眸里转瞬带上嘲讽，“爱岛殿下，终于连推拉门的开启方式都忘记了吗？”

“卡缪好是非不分，”塞西尔嗔怒的语气莫名有股弱气，听起来像小猫在凶巴巴地撒娇，“进别人的房间要敲门，明明是你对我三申五令的礼仪。”

他一面说一面踱步进来，毫不见外地半倚到卡缪一丝不苟的床上，眯着眼睛向他伸出双手：“你的王子受伤了……你看不出来吗？你就这么无动于衷的吗？”

他口中软绵绵地埋怨着，面上却不见任何一丝“受伤”的异样。卡缪叹一口气，认命地走过去握住他的手，分出一丝精神力探进去查看他的情况。

“居然能把你的精神海反噬成这样……”他挑起眉头，语调说不清是感慨还是幸灾乐祸，“失败了？”

“小看他了。”塞西尔叹气。

“我说了，来栖和四之宫不是泛泛之辈。哪怕你引来虫潮，又安排了伏击，也不过杯水车薪。只放一个分身去追，是绝不可能得手的。”  
卡缪一手将微卷的长发别到耳后，一手撑在塞西尔身边，缓缓俯下身去。他低垂的眼睑平淡到看不出任何情绪，只有羽睫仿佛在阳光下微微颤动，“……我为你做精神梳理，老实待着别动。”

他以一种平静而淡然的态度，熟稔地低下额头。两人的呼吸在近处交缠，体温也因为相融的精神力而迅速攀升。可哪怕在这样旖旎暧昧的时刻，他的表情也没有一丝变化。  
卡缪的一切情绪都仿佛被冻结在终年不化的冰山下，只竭力让自己变成某种刻板、完美、公事公办的工具。一切对他而言都只是工作——塞西尔明白自己也没有例外。

他一瞬不瞬地盯着这个突然被自己登堂入室却毫无怨言的男人。发热令他有些冲动，也无法理性思考，反应过来时已经顺从本心地将把身上人压进了怀里，像只小猫一样，把自己的脑袋蹭进他的颈窝。

“我又不会生气，”少年人从喉管里溢出一声低笑，含混而令人心痒地道：“为什么要那么辛苦地撑在我身上保持距离？”

“你和航线联合分配给你假身份的那个……兰丸。”宝石一般的绿瞳忽而被狡黠地眯缝起来，“平时也是这样的吗？”

卡缪根本没料到会在这种时刻猝不及防听到兰丸的名字，下意识轻颤了一下。但他显然也并不清醒，睨着塞西尔的瞳孔都有些涣散，只是本能烦闷地低喃道：“……臭猫，这种时候就不能不喵喵叫吗？”

塞西尔施施然微笑着，丝毫没有恼火，反而伸展脖颈，在身上人垂落的鬓发侧蹭了蹭。

“……你很快就会摆脱他了。我保证。”

塞西尔前脚刚离开，后脚卡缪的大门便再度被扣响。

青年还没有从结合热中回过神来，兀自靠在床头低喘，连看向门口的视线都带着重影。

然而毫无眼色的敲门声持续不断，丝毫没有停歇的迹象。他咬咬牙，撑着发软的双腿站将起来，阖眼深吸一口气，再睁眼时，已经变回一贯清冷倨傲的模样。

简直就像命运的戏弄一般，看着门口的兰丸，卡缪一瞬间觉得自己的下午晦气到了极点。而高大的银发哨兵眯着异色的眼瞳，环臂扫视了他一眼，开口冷哼道：“再不来开门，我要以为你死在家里了。”

“不敢。”卡缪阴阳怪气的程度丝毫不输给他，“起码不会死在你之前。”

兰丸根本不理他，长驱直入，毫不见外地直接走进他的房间，意外发现他一贯整洁的床居然肉眼可见得凌乱，仔细捕捉，空气中居然还有一丝未来得及消散的陌生精神力。他的脸色一瞬间黑到谷底。

卡缪跟进来，分外烦躁地伫在门口，“给我出去。要做疏导的话，客厅就可以了。”

“疏导……你觉得我只会因为这事来找你是吗？”兰丸“腾”地冲上前来。他整个人从皮肤到头发的色调都很浅，与之相反他的情绪却往往热烈而直白。性格明明张扬放旷，面容却又精致而俊美到锐利的程度。矛盾的张力令他惯常锋芒毕露，此刻周身都极有感染力地写满不虞，简直令人望而生畏。  
“你把自己当成什么，一个加油站吗？让人累了就来，用完就走？！”他气势汹汹地拎住卡缪的领子，“你是真变成加油站了，光顾你的人还一个接一个？”

卡缪向来也觉得这个冲动又粗鲁的哨兵难以招架。他不屑于隐藏，只是感觉麻烦，连一个眼神都欠奉，冷冷地嗤道：“你有什么资格管我？要用就用，不用就滚。”

又是这样。兰丸气得大脑发热，心却仿佛一盆冷水浇下。

最初他是有过期待的。  
上面还未让两人结对时，卡缪已在军中素有声名。  
清冷、强大、美丽的高岭之花——多少哨兵曾暗自憧憬。

这样的人，即将成为他的向导。

然而两人初次见面，卡缪对他说的第一句话是：我不会与你互相标记。  
旧日梦回的人，毫不留情打碎了他一切美好的设想，冷漠，甚至是嫌恶地对他说：  
“哪怕不标记，我也可以给你完全的精神疏导。哨向之间只要能做到这个就够了吧。我只会对你尽这种义务，希望你不要从我这里奢求更多没有必要的东西。”

兰丸自认做不出强行标记的事情，此人心高气傲，他便也不屑一顾。简直可笑，他们各自立下功业，却被强行冠上彼此的名头，害得他们的组合被立为模范供无数人景仰。  
就这么剑拔弩张相看两厌的组合——时至今日都没有完成标记，若不是指挥塔都是发布双人任务，兰丸毫不怀疑卡缪会直接消失在自己眼前。

他们是没有羁绊的。兰丸一直都明白，他的向导能对任何一个哨兵张开怀抱，而自己除了他妈的看着什么都做不到。事实也是如此——卡缪可以文质彬彬谦逊有礼，唯独对他永远只有冷眼冷语。

道理他明白，但他很不爽。

兰丸揪着卡缪的领子，“砰”一声把人压到墙上。他高大而有力的身躯实在太有压迫感，饶是卡缪也懵了一瞬，甚至没有伸手去推。

“你未免太放肆了些。”兰丸扣住眼前人的脖颈，脆弱的颈动脉在手下缓缓鼓动，却仿佛把他的冲动进一步放大，“让我去客厅，让别人躺到你床上，这就是你尽的‘义务’？”

卡缪却只不以为意地垂下眼睑，似乎对自己的境遇根本不在乎，“哨兵的独占欲真是可笑。明明是无关紧要的事。只要自己的精神海稳定，目的不就达到了吗？”

兰丸并不回答，却骤地发力，精神力轰然撞进卡缪脑内，随即被里面还未来得及退下的热度气笑了。

“真辛苦啊，卡缪准将阁下。让你发热的人走了有一刻钟吗？”他嘲讽而毫不留情地继续侵身进去，几乎一瞬间就让对方周身再度燃起热度。卡缪烧得视线迷离，眼眶都有些泛红，他却不依不饶，回到已经凌乱的床边，直接把人按了下去。

“也要给我好好地疏导清楚啊，这不是你的义务吗。”兰丸的笑带着狠意，大刀阔斧地撑在卡缪身侧，死死掐着他的腰，简直把他整个人都按进了柔软的床里，“……放心，我不仅不会用完就跑，还会好好地把你带在身边——今早岭二的心理医生给我打了电话，我要去LK看望他，你跟我一起去吧。”

“——你休想摆脱我。”

遥远的LK星系，23号卫星上的两个人，此刻却在绝望地面面相觑。

“蓝，找不到了。”翔目光空洞地喃喃。  
“我们把蓝酱弄丢了………”那月焦虑地原地转圈。

前方矮墙后，本来被他们甩开了的黑袍人已然再度追了上来。翔眺望一眼，难以启齿地揪住那月的手，“先……离开这里？”

“可蓝酱可能还在这颗星球……”

来不及纠结更多，黑袍人已经攻势迅猛地冲上前来。可两人还没来得及退逃，骤地一声枪响，眼前的敌人居然当即溃倒。

正对眉心，一枪毙命。  
而他们刚刚连附近有狙击手这件事都没有意识到。

有这种好枪法的人，哪怕在同僚里也并不多。翔的眸光逐渐变得锐利，忽而张狂地把那月往身后一拉。

“既然有援军，那我们就——先把这群玩意儿打得落花流水再说！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞：你很快就会摆脱他  
> 兰：你永远别想摆脱我  
> 好刺激，好喜欢，我爱修罗场（躺平）  
> 虽然我是翔推，但不得不承认缪的人设写起来真是爽死了，怎么写怎么带感（角色关系完全按xp改造了不要打我）  
> 每章都要爆字数，这回是写砂翔写上头了。无论如何这两只戏份就是会变很多，明明是全员文（dbq）  
> 


End file.
